


Fluffshots

by ThatOneRaindrop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Small mentions of most characters, a chapter with cursing, a lot of fluff, i needed a break from all the angst in my major projects, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRaindrop/pseuds/ThatOneRaindrop
Summary: A bunch of random, poorly excuted ideas for Kaishin. Oh yea, did I mention that its only fluff?





	1. Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly needed a break from all the angst of my major projects that y'all are yet to see. I can only handle so much crying Kaito! Also these are a bit old

Shinichi almost dropped his mug when a white clad figure dropped in front of him. He didn't take him long to realize who it was, especially since the figure was handing him a red rose. 

"Hello, my dear detective! Riddle me this, how much does a polar bear weigh?" Kid grinned as Shinichi took the rose. 

"I don't know, why are you even-" 

"Enough to break the ice," Kid grinned as he threw off his white suit in one movement, standing there in a traditional black suit instead but without the hat and monocle, "Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire! " 

"And my idiot boyfriend who still introduces himself like we just met," Shinichi sighed as he tucked the rose into a nearby vase. He looked back to see Kaito pouting oh so adorably. "Okay! Okay! Smooth Kaito, smooth. Happy?" 

His boyfriend gave him a smile that almost blinded him, "Very!" Kaito gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy tenth anniversary Tantei-kun!" 

"Was that today?" Shinichi gaped and Kaito looked furious. Shinichi began to laugh a bit, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" 

Then Shinichi did something unexpected. He led Kaito to the window, one of the bigger ones in the mansion. Suddenly, Kaito could see fireworks start going off. He was about to make a snarky comment when he looked back at Shinichi who magicked a bouquet of red roses out of thin air. 

"You learned a bit of magic for me? That's sweet Shinichi," Kaito accepted them happily. He chuckled and then Shinichi dropped to one knee. Kaito felt tears welling up as Shinichi took out a ring. 

"Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire, and my idiot boyfriend, will you marry me?" 

"And become your idiot husband?" Kaito smiled as happy tears ran down his face. He tackled the detective, "of course!"

"Let me slip the ring on first you idiot!" Shinichi grabbed Kaito's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Your idiot," Kaito chuckles as he examines the ring. "Though you definitely upstaged me on the whole anniversary thing. To think, you proposing to me on the same day I met you as Conan. Should we be married on the anniversary of the day we met each other as ourselves then?" 

"Oh definitely. So, are we just going to sit here on the floor?" Shinichi chuckled as the thief give him a chaste kiss. 

"Yes, i want to watch the fireworks with you. We can celebrate later. Pretty lights first!" 

"You are so childish!"

"Well, I am the ex-thief Kaitou Kid!" 

And with that they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the fireworks on the floor inside the Kudo manor. 


	2. Fluffy

"Kudo, out of curiosity, what is your favorite part about Kaito?" Hakuba looked up from his paperwork. It was going to be a long night for the three detectives so might as well make some small talk. 

"I love petting him to be honest. Its relaxing." Kudo shrugged as he continued to write. 

"Petting him? Why would you pet another living person?" Hattori made a face but never looked up from his own paperwork. 

"I kind of relate to Kudo actually," Hakuba hums as he looks back down at his work.

"Fluffy," was all that Shinichi said. 

"Fluffy? Wait you mean their hair?" Hattori paused for a second. He could see that. Both Kaito's and Aoko's hair were a bit of a mess. 

"You should try petting Kazuha sometime." The brit crossed his legs and leaned into one of his hands. He needed more coffee. 

"As if I'm taking advice from you!" Hattori spat.

"I have no spare energy to fight you right now." exhausted, Hakuba sighed and got up to fix more coffee. He heard Shinichi's phone buzz from the break room and when he returned he saw Shinichi flying through his work suddenly. "What's got him so energized suddenly?" 

"I have no idea, Kudos what's up?" The osakan looked just as surprised as Hakuba. Kudo's only response was pointing at his phone. They looked at his phone and Hattori immediately cringed away. 

"Oh, that's quite cute actually." Hakuba chuckled as he stared at the photo. Kaito had put some cat ears on and took a photo of himself. However, when he scrolled down… Hakuba simply put the phone down and walked away.

"His hair looked really fluffy in that photo actually, you couldn't even see the hairband." Hattori said absentmindedly. "Though, I don't think Kazuha's hair will feel as soft as Kaito's looks." 

"Aoko's is fluffier." Hakuba stared at the picture of his lovely, lovely wife, trying to wipe his memory of the text message Kaito sent Shinichi. 

"Hakuba, we both know Kaito's hair is way softer." Kudos set down his pencil and stood up. 

"I'm afraid that isn't true. I dated Kaito for a year back in highschool remember. I've played with both of their hair. Even when their hair was the wildest." Hakuba crossed his arms.

"Its slightly longer than it was back then. And I don't think you've made a mess of his hair like I have." Kudo chuckled. "You couldn't if you tried!" 

Hakuba took a sip of his coffee and then set it down. "Okay, I've had my coffee." 

Hattori had to call Aoko to pick Hakuba up, who was currently crying in the corner. Both of them had learned too much and saw a side of Kudo they never want to again. Hattori is happy he was spectating. Kaito's hair was fluffier, the two detectives will never question that fact. 


	3. Closet

"Meitantei, calm down." Kid backed up against the closet door. Shinichi was furious and looked like he was going to commit murder. 

"What do you mean you can't pick the lock? _You_ can't pick a lock?" the detective kicked the closet door. He threw his hands in the air angrily. "You probably already sent off a decoy too! Everyone is probably gone and I'm stuck with a _THIEF_, who can't pick a lock." 

"As talented as I am, my hands are stiff from how cold it is. But we wouldn't even be in this mess if someone didn't push me in here!" Kid scoffed as he rubbed his hands together. So cold. His mother refused to let him put hand warmers all over his body again and being in the super air conditioned place in the winter so long kinda sucks. 

"So, are you saying if I warm up your hands, we might be able to get out of here?" Shinichi eyed the thief curiously. Kaito nodded, shivering a bit. The detective took off his coat and wrapped it around Kid. Then, he enclosed his hands around the thief's rubbing them softly. 

"Aren't you going to get cold, Meitantei?" The thief grow slightly pink. He was holding hands with the great detective. 

"I'm wearing way warmer clothes than you. Besides, once we warm your hands up you can get us out right?" Shinichi brought Kid's hands up to his heart, it was warmer there. He still rubbed them to make it go faster. 

"You should buy me hot chocolate to make it up to me!" the thief chuckled a bit as he leaned closer to the detective. He was the only source of heat in this damn place. 

"Shouldn't you be taking me out for coffee as an apology. As a gentleman, you should take responsibility." 

"Then let's make it a date and treat each other. Does that sound good detective?" Kid leaned in closer, his nose barely touching the detectives. The thief felt the detective's heart rate speed up. 

"Lets, you idiot thief." Shinichi closed the distance between the two. The thief pulled away quickly, his face becoming red. 

"Detective, as flattered as I am, that was a first kiss." The thief looked away, the ground suddenly becoming very interesting. 

"Well, can I have your second as well? Or do I have to buy you hot chocolate first?" Shinichi chuckled a bit, his face growing red as well. 

"A date first would sound nice detective. As soon as we can get out of the closet." Kid sighed and decided to try picking the lock again. 

"Well, I can't wait until I can get the second kiss." the detective watched as the thief fumbled with the lock. It took him a while since his hands were still freezing but hey, he had a date to get to! Eventually, he did open the door. 

"I have some back up clothes somewhere. Wait for me out front." Kid ran off quickly, quickly finding the warmer backup clothes. 

As promised, he met Shinichi outfront as himself. He offered Shinichi a rose.

"Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you detective." 

"It's a pleasure." The detective smiled.


	4. NO FAIR!!! (Bonus)

It's been a few weeks since Shinichi captured the thief's heart. However, the detective hadn't been to Kaito's house since the first day. 

"Kaito, I've been thinking, can I come sleep over at your place." he stirred his coffee absentmindedly, taking in the blush on Kaito's face. "We can have a movie night or something!" 

"As long as we aren't watching some Sherlock Holmes marathon I don't see why not." Kaito practically inhaled his chocolate parfait. How did he eat so fast without making a mess? 

"What do you have against Sherlock," Shinichi huffed and downed his coffee. 

"It reminds me of Hakubastard. I do  _ not  _ want to think about him when I'm with  _ you _ , makes sense?" 

"I suppose so. Though, I hope one day you think of me and not him when you hear Sherlock." 

"Show up in deerstalker more often and I just might!" Kaito chuckled as he got up to pay for their food. 

"I'll go pick up some movies from my place. I'll meet you at your house," Shinichi smiled and gave Kaito a chaste kiss, "I love you." 

Kaito's face reddened and he pouted "I love you too but do you have to do this every time we separate in public?" 

"I have to show the staring ladies what's mine after all!" Shinichi laughed as he left the small café. 

"That was smooth. He's a keeper!" The girl at the cash register smirked as she handed Kaito his change.

"Damn right he is." Kaito smiled softly. Well, he couldn't honestly say he doesn't appreciate all the 'I love you's gets. 

Kaito opened the door and felt the immediate need to shut it again. He almost did but his boyfriend managed to barge in first. 

"What are you wearing, Shin-chan!" Kaito gestured to the deerstalker clad man holding Disney movies in his hands.

"You told me to wear it more often?" 

"I was joking! Take it off!" 

"Oh how forward of you Kaito," Shinichi smirked as he set down the movies, "but tonight is movie night." 

"Shinichi, if you don't want your hair to be pink and sparkly to match your desk at the police office tomorrow, you will change." 

"Do it, I dare you. But be warned, I will make your next heist a living hell." Shinichi sat on the couch, sliding a movie in. 

"No fair!" Kaito plopped next to Shinichi, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"What do you mean? A prank for a prank. It's perfectly fair! Besides, I didn't even threaten you with f-" 

"Finish that sentence and I won't kiss you for a week." 

Shinichi's jaw clamped shut. Yeah, that wasn't happening. A bit into the movie, Kaito was already sleeping. He leaned against Shinichi's shoulder, hugging him lightly. It took a bit for Shinichi to realize he was sleeping since he was so quiet.  _ How cute _ , he thought as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

" 'Nichi?" The thief looked up, half asleep, "What are you doing?" 

"Admiring my tired boyfriend," he chuckled, ignoring the climax of the movie. 

"That's my job, you're the tired boyfriend," Kaito gave a lazy smile, still feeling kind of tired. Shinichi kissed Kaito's forehead. Then his cheeks, then his eyelids, and finally the tip of his nose. " what are you doing, you sap!" Kaito felt fully awake now. 

"Admiring my boyfriend." Shinichi pulled Kaito closer. The thief chuckled and then paused. Shinichi touched wriggled his fingers and watched the thief laugh again. "Ticklish much?" 

"Don't you dare, I will prank you for weeks to come Shinichi! Shinichi wipe that look of your face." However, Kaito's pleas were soon drowned out by laughter. Shinichi pushed him down, tickling him nonstop. 

"I never realized you were so ticklish!" Shinichi laughed as Kaito struggled to get out of his grip. Tears pricked the thief's eyes from laughing so hard. 

"I! I will get.. I will get you back for this! Nichi stoooop!" Kaito blurted between laughs and giggles. After five minutes, Shinichi finally sat up and stopped tickling his boyfriend. Kaito was breathless from laughing so hard. He sat up and glared at Shinichi. "You are sleeping on the couch." 

"No, wait, I'll take the pretty pink hair dye! Kaito! I'm sorry!" No he isn't. "I've been wanting to cuddle you for days now! Kaito cmon!" 

Kaito slammed his door in his boyfriend's face. Shinichi was just about to give up and go back downstairs when Kaito opened the door. 

"Wear a dress for me tomorrow and I will consider cuddling." 

"Deal!" It wasn't the first time Shinichi wore a dress to get something from Kaito. 


	5. Run and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot that I should have gave more attention to lol  
I had listened to Twentyone Pilot's Run and Go   
And I just had to write something!

Kaitou Kid whistled an upbeat tune as he tossed Shinichi the jewel from tonight's heist. Something felt off about Kid. He wore his usual smile but it felt more melancholy than usual. 

"No witty remark, Kid?" Shinichi hesitated to point his watch at him. Kid simply bowed and whistled the tune as he jumped off the roof. The detective looked over the edge and felt relief as he saw the white glider pass by. 

The next heist was no better. Kid hummed the same tune, a smile more sad than the last on his face. Shinichi quietly watched him for a while, hiding behind a wall to observe the thief. Kid had helped him take down a giant evil organization, the least he could do was find out why he was so sad. Shinichi sighed and rubbed his temples gently, why couldn't the thief be more direct? However, Shinichi looked away one second too many. The thief was gone now, leaving the jewel on the roof. 

Shinichi waited on the roof the whole heist. Kid was surprised to see the detective there first. Shinichi watched the perfect poker face soften into something sadder. Had the thief been purposely showing a bit of his inner emotions to him. Again, the thief whistled his little tune as he tossed the jewel to Shinichi. Wait, Kid didn't check the jewel! He held it up to the sky himself, disappointed to see it wasn't the Pandora Kid had mentioned to him. The detective looked back at Kid, or rather were he stood. The thief had escaped again. 

It was beyond safe to say Shinichi was fed up. Not only was the thief being secretive but he had that stupid song in his head. He leaned back into his couch and sighed. After a few seconds of absolute silence he heard the grand piano play the tune that was stuck in his head. Then he heard whistling from a familiar voice. He sprang up and walked to the piano. He watched as the white cape fluttered out the door. There was a note left on the piano, which magically still planned the tune. 

"You'll have to watch me struggle from several rooms away. You have no taste in music Meitantei !" 

Shinichi made a slight mocking voice at the message. He opened his phone and typed in the first line. To his surprise, a song popped up. He clicked and listened to the English sung song. It took Shinichi a bit to understand what was happening. Kid no longer checked the gems, this song, and his melancholy looks? He found Pandora at a heavy price. 

Shinichi huffed as he ran downstairs. He had just finished chasing the thief off. The officers looked at him strangely since the heist was over but only Hakuba had stopped Shinichi. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the blonde squinted his eyes, ready to accuse Shinichi of being Kid. 

"Ran texted me! She's not happy and I don't know if you met Ran but she is not a woman you want mad!" He lies through his teeth. Ran had been out of the country for a karate championship. However, Hakuba eyes softened with understanding and dismissed his fellow detective. Shinichi instantly bolted. He hopped into his car and drove to the clock tower. He hopes he was right about all of this.

Shinichi slammed the door open, looking at the interior clockwork of the tower. There was the thief, who had made himself comfortable on the floor. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans in place of his white suit. Even his gloves and shoes were black as well as a base cap on his head. It was odd to see the thief in anything but white. Kid seemed caught off guard as he stumbled to his feet. 

"You've finally come for me detective," Kid murmured, sounding disappointed almost. 

"Once I knew the song you kept humming it became easy. However, I don't think I am merely going to comfort you for one night you stupid thief." Shinichi side as he slumped against the door. 

"I just wanted to talk in private. Don't think too much of that song!" Kid laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. 

"Don't back out now Kid. You called for help and I heard you." 

"You are misunderstanding-" 

"You've got Pandora don't you. Kid, its okay." Shinichi stood up straight and walked over to the thief. "Even if you don't want to tell me. I'm right here, you helped me so much, I think this is the least I can do." 

The thief stiffened. Shinichi watched as the thief shook lightly and fidgeted. Then, Kid hugged Shinichi. "You're right, I just...Need you to stay for tonight." 

"Idiot," Shinichi hugged the thief back, rubbing comforting circles on his back, "just stop my house next time. I won't arrest you outside of a heist." 

"How reassuring," Kid chuckled as he slowly stopped fidgeting. Shincihi began to him the song that led him here. It was horrible and cracky but Kid didn't complain. Soon, he recognized that the thief had fallen asleep to his horrible voice. He picked the thief up and took him to his car. He was sure the thief wouldn't mind crashing on his couch. 


	6. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GASP!!! LANGUAGE!!!!!!   
There is a curse word   
And its said   
Several times   
This is also a bit more of a crack fic than fluff but SHHH

"Shinichi!!! Shinichiiiiiii" Kaito cried dramatically as he stormed into the room, tears running down his face. 

"Kaito? Are you okay? What happened?" he closed his copy of  _ Sign of Four _ immediately as he stood up. Shinichi examined Kaito for injuries quickly and determined it was nothing physically wrong. 

"Hakuba! Hakuba he," Kaito sniffles as Shinichi felt his anger rising. What the hell did the brit do? Kaito clung to Shinichi and sobbed, "He called Akako a dumb bitch!" 

Shinichi froze. He took a deep breath in and pulled Kaito off of him. "What does this have to do with you?" 

"I thought  _ I  _ was Hakuba's dumb bitch." he sniffles, "I thought I was special!" 

"To think, I was worried. Don't worry, you can just be his insufferable prick." Shinichi walked back to his seat and sat back down. He sank into the seat, done with Kaito's antics. 

"I guess so." Kaito dragged his feet and plopped across Shinichi's lap. They lay there in silence for a while. The detective decides to let him stay as long as he doesn't become a bother. "Can I be your dumb bitch then?" 

He had to go and ruin it huh? He knocks Kaito off of his lap and the thief let out a small ow. "Did you just ask to be my bitch? Really? " 

"Not like that, jeez Shinichi. I'm hurting over here and you make a dirty joke." Kaito pouts, not that Shinichi can see it but he knows its there. "How would you feel if I called Tantei-han," he paused for dramatics "Meitantei instead."

"You wouldn't." Shinichi was confident in that fact. 

"And if I did?" Kaito smirked as he stood up, dusting himself off. Man, Shinichi needed to sweep.

"I said you wouldn't," Shinichi's voice held bite in it. He was a bit possessive over his title. After all, his boyfriend has been calling him that for years. At this point, its more of a pet name. "You made your point, Kaito." 

"Scary~" he chuckles as he wiped the tears on his face from earlier. Kaito's eyes were slightly puffy and you can still tell the areas were the tears once were. The things that their did for dramatics. He's fallen for a drama queen. 

"Don't cry over something like that. Just plan an extra difficult prank or something." Shinichi might plan one his own self against the brit. It was Hakuba's loss, Kaito was his dumb bitch now. 


End file.
